Doctor Weavil
}} Doctor Weavil is a level 63 elite gnome located on Alcaz Island in Dustwallow Marsh. He has several Minions of Weavil scattered around his compound. He is located at the top of the largest house in the compound. He requires 10 people or less to defeat. At level 70, this can be done with only a Hunter/Warlock and a Healer. Pet tanks Weavil at a corner, allowing the Healer to stand outside LoS and heal the pet. Hunter/Warlock stands in LoS and DPS. Abilities * Mind Control - Non-dispellable mind control on the first person on the Doctor's aggro list. The mind controlled people have greatly enhanced the attack power and spell damage. Only one person will be mind controlled at a time. * Mind Shatter - 963-1237 Shadow damage AoE to everyone in line of sight. 30 yd range. Also stuns for 2 seconds. Strategy The line of sight aspect of this fight is similar to Chromaggus or Instructor Razuvious. * Tank him at the corner of a house so that your healers are out of the Doctor's sight but the tanks can be healed. * Sheep the mind-controlled person immediately. He will cast first MC after 15sec and second after 2 mins. * If a damage dealer loses too much health go to a safe spot and bandage. At level 80, this fight is easy. He can be killed by two DPS in heroic level gear, one of which is a paladin. The paladin pulls and the second damage dealer attacks to get on the Doctors aggro list. Once the paladin is mind controlled, he bubbles out of it and then you have either 1 minute and 45 seconds or 2 minutes (depending on if the second mind control occurs 2 minutes after the pull or two minutes after the first mind control) to dps him down before the second mind control occurs. The second damage dealer can be a shaman for Heroism. It is estimated that roughly 2k dps is needed by each in order to avoid the second mind control. When in doubt, bring a second paladin to taunt at the marker for the second mind control and bubble out of it as well. Note that he cannot be soloed by any class without a combat pet, and the only classes able to get away from an endless loop of mind control are: Shaman, Hunter, Warlock, Paladin, and Mage, as Weavil will reset and return to full health when all opponents are dead or mind controlled. (See Tips for methods to escape). An exception to this is for the Paladin to attack him, then bubble when he casts mind control, and dps him down before the next mind control. He has been successfully soloed in this way by a well-geared Paladin. Warlocks, Hunters and Shaman can solo, using judicial use of threat management and pet tanking, with Shaman using elemental totems. His respawn timer is relatively short, so if someone loots your quest item, just hang around a few minutes and kill him again. Tips *There are several ways to make the mind control a non-factor in your fight. Hunter and warlock pets cannot be mind controlled at all, so they can tank the entire fight or tank at the time marker for the mind control. *To escape chain Mind Control, players have the following options: :*Paladins can use bubble and hearth to escape a chain Mind Control. :*Mages can Iceblock and Polymorph, then hearth out of it or use Invisibility to break combat. :*Warlocks can use Demonic Circle: Teleport as soon as the charm wears off to prevent entering combat with Weavil again. :*Hunters can Freezing Trap and/or Feign Death out of it. :If you fail to hearth away within 15 seconds, you will be Mind Controlled again. Quests * (Part of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands quest line) Loot Trivia This is a reference to Dr. Evil, Austin Powers' Arch Nemesis in the Austin Powers Movies. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr._Evil Patches and hotfixes External links *Dr. Weavil video Category:Gnomes Category:Named mobs Category:Dustwallow Marsh mobs Category:Gates of Ahn'Qiraj